


Birthday Drift

by Sinwritesfics



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinwritesfics/pseuds/Sinwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift has a little surprise for Perceptor. If only he'd hurry his aft up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Drift

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a birthday gift for Kusu on tumblr. I know she really enjoys this ship and she has a lovely way of feeding my roboporn addiction. Love you~

"Drift darling, what a sight you make. All bound up and simply /dripping/ in sweets. Delicious."

"Damn it Perc. Do you know how long I've been like this? All my joints are aching. You better get your aft over here and frag me through this berth or Primus help me....oooh yeah. Just like that Perc...I love it when MMMFFT!!" 

"Do hush up darling. You'll ruin the effect. Now does this little valve taste as good as it looks~" 

A quick swipe of his glossa into and around that lovely valve and Percy is left giving a pleased little purr. Still restrained and mouth now properly occupied with a carrot shaped gag. Drift can only whine and send pleading optics to his lover.

Chuckling at his mates expression, Percy simply smirks and proceeds to give the slick folds another swipe before he moves up the bound mechs form. Making sure to nip and rub all the sensor nodes along the way. 

With a heady groan Drift throws his head back. Knowing that Percy has decided to take his sweet time. Twitching every now and then when a node is given a pinch and quickly soothed.

Properly aligned with those unique sky blue optics, Percy lightly strokes his face. Grabbing his attention and looking into resigned optics. 

"Is this not what you wanted darling? It is my creation day after all." Gently pulling out the gag and giving Drift a moment to cough and form a response. "Well yeah...don't get me wrong. I love the slow stuff. But I wanted today to be extra special y'know? With us both passed out after a hard frag."

Seeing the pout on his face and imploring optics Percy has to silently agree with him. It would be a nice change of pace. "Very well Sweet Spark." Drifts optics widen at Percy's words. And at being suddenly flipped on his front. The bindings pulling on him slightly and forcing his aft in the air and his helm pressed against the berth. "FINALLY!"

At the exclaim Percy couldn't resist another chuckle. Running his servos over Drift ample thighs and pert aft "I hope you remember our safe word Darling. But if you've forgotten it...it's carrot."

Drift easily relaxes into the familiar touch. Getting lost in the rising charge and feeling of his mates caress. Sensing this Percy slips one then two digits into the soaking valve. "My my, aren't you a delight" he murmurs as he quickly adds another and strokes the inner walls to sooth the slight burn. 

Drift hisses slightly and clenches his hands. Pushing back into those talented servos slowing driving him insane.

"C'mon Perc! I'm ready! Frag me into the mattress with that big spike I know you're hiding!"

"As you wish" is the only warning along with a 'snick' as Percy's spike cover finally opens and a large proud spikes rises quickly. Twitching in anticipation of that hot slick valve as his fingers slide out.

Said fingers move the bound hands while he lines up and thrusts in.

Drift squeals at feeling so quickly filled and uses one hand to grab Percy's wrist. Encouraging and sharing the charge that starts to ripple along his chassis.

Percy, sensing the quickly rising charge, uses his hand on Drifts hip and the hands in his grip to drag him back into each thrust. 

The pace gradually increases every thrust in tempo with Drifts pants.

The bot is a literal mess of dripping, throbbing valve as it cycles to keep the spike inside him as long as possible. He glossa loose and throat keening as Percy continues to thrust harder. Pelvic plate almost slamming and leaving behind scuff marks that won't be buffed out easily.

Percy moves the hand on his hip to Drift shoulder. Not decreasing his pace for a moment. He drags Drift head up to see those blissed out optics and slack jaw. "So lovely my pet." 

With Drifts body at an arch and legs on either side of Percy's, the proud spike buries in deeper and leaving the blissed out bot with a high pitched keen. 

Percy nuzzles his throat. Slipping his glossa around exposed lines and biting others.

"Is this what you wanted love?" He murmurs in a husky tone. Close to the edge himself and slows down to grind and swivel inside that perfect valve. 

His lover whines and nearly sobs "Close, so close....please don't stop. Please."

Percy hums in agreement and gently mouths at Drifts shoulder near the curve of his neck. "Very well."

Drift lets out a squeak as his mate seems to slam against the node on the roof of his valve. Percy had been only light flicking against the edges of it before.

At this squeak Percy loses all of his iron control and repeatedly slams into the node. Causing his love to squeak at higher and higher pitches as the charge surrounding him crackles and skitters between them.

"Fall for me my love." is whispered into his audio right before Percy growls and bites hard on the side of Drifts neck. Easily pushing him over the edge as the thrusts against his nodes increase almost painfully. 

Drift screams as he hits his peak and thrown harshly over. Fans whirring heavily and his body slackens as he feels Percy empty himself inside him. The fluid triggering a calming and relaxing effect. 

Percy lazily thrusts a few more time to ride out both their overloads. Then he carefully pulls out and unties his mate. Wanting nothing more than to cuddle the now lax mech.

Once both are cleaned up and comfortable in their berth Percy gently rolls Drift onto his back, draping himself across his chassis.

"Was that to your liking my dear?"  
Drift can only purr and nuzzle closer. "Perfect. Did you enjoy your present?" Exceptionally" "Good, now where is my special blanket?" 

"The one you stole from Prowl?"  
"Thats the one. Fragger has the best stuff." Perceptor can only chuckle at the conviction in his mates voice. 

With the blanket found and draped over both, they quickly enter a deep recharge with Percy spooned up against Drift. Hands interwoven over where Drifts spark would rest.


End file.
